All Because of Thunder
by forcverandalways
Summary: A fluffy Jibbs story set in a thunderstorm.


**I'm back people. I'm also really bored. Seriously, I wrote this in half an hour because I was that bored. My summer holidays started at 12:00 yesterday and it has only been one day, nine hours and nineteen minutes. If this is me now then I do not want to imagine what I am going to be like**** in six weeks time**.

**I was**** reading Jibbs oneshots for the 13 millionth and I rediscovered "Thunder and loving" by tataalicat. It is one of my all time favourites, just because Jenny and Gibbs are so adorable.**

**Anyway****, enjoy this story with no plot while I go to bed so I can get up early enough tomorrow to open my birthday gifts in the morning before we go to see Spider-Man: Far From Home at 10:30 xxx**

BANG! The thunder made a loud noise and Jenny jumped. She dropped her pen and picked it up. The thunder banged again and she jumped so much she knocked her head off her desk. She hated thunder. She had been terrified of thunder for as long she could remember.

"Ow!" She said, tears filling her eyes at the pain.

"Jen?" Gibbs walked in and saw Jenny on the ground clutching her head. "You OK?"

He helped her up and sat beside her on the sofa.

"I dropped my pen and I went to pick it up. I jumped when the thunder made a noise and so I knocked my head off the desk" Jenny told him.

"Let me have a look" Gibbs said and Jenny shook her head.

"Jen, you might need to get Ducky. Let me have a look" he repeated.

"No" she replied, glaring at him.

"Jen, stop being a baby and let me look at it. I don't want you to be walking around here with a giant lump on your head" Gibbs told her.

"Fine" she huffed.

He felt her head and found a little lump. He took his hands away and saw no blood.

"It's not bleeding. An ice pack should do the trick" Gibbs said and went over to her desk. "Don't move, Jen."

Jenny rolled her eyes as Gibbs went over to the door and opened it, poking his head through the door.

"Cynthia, the Director's banged her head. Would you be able to get an ice pack for her?" He asked.

"Of course" Cynthia replied. "Does she need Doctor Mallard to come up?"

"It's just a small lump. The ice pack should do the trick" Gibbs stated.

"Let me go and get one" Cynthia said before she left the room and Gibbs went back through to Jenny.

Cynthia came back through after a couple of moments.

"Here you go, Director" she stated, handing Jenny the ice pack, before she went back through and shut the door behind her.

"Why do you hate thunderstorms so much?" Gibbs asked Jenny softly.

"There's no particular reason" Jenny replied quietly. "I've just always been scared of them."

Gibbs nodded and squeezed Jenny's hand that wasn't holding the ice pack. They looked into each others' eyes for a while before Jenny looked away, not wanting the feeling of regret she had about leaving him to get even worse.

"What?" He asked her and she looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean by "what"?!" She snapped.

"You looked away" he replied. "Why?"

Jenny glared at him before she put on her glasses, looked down at the files and started signing them.

"Why, Jen?" He repeated.

"Go away, Jethro" she said angrily, slamming her pen down on the table and looking at him.

"Not until you tell me why you looked away" Gibbs said fiercely.

"Because I love you, OK!" She said before she could stop herself, tears in her eyes. "I just don't want to get involved with you because I don't want us to end up like the first time!"

"Hey, Jen" Gibbs stated, kneeling down and turning her to face him. "I love you too. I always have, and I always will. I promise you we won't end up like eight years ago. I love you too much to let that happen again. OK?"

Jenny nodded before Gibbs stood up and kissed her softly. She stood up and he sat on her chair. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck while she began doing the files again. Finally they were back together, all because of thunder.

**I have**** absolutely no idea what that was. All I know is looking up "romantic writing prompts" on Pinterest has an effect on me.**

**Anyway****, I love you all. Thanks for actually reading this plotless outlet for boredom xxx**


End file.
